


The Rainbow Sequence

by thornsilver



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: Short Garak-themed snippets.





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my LJ.

Of course Garak knew before that red was the color that denoted "alarm" and "battle stations" on Federation starships, but he never quite wondered about the reasons. Sadly, the reasons are more than obvious now, as the bright red stains his hands. He puts more pressure on the wound. It is better that Doctor Bashir is unconscious. This would have hurt. He doesn’t let himself think about how much red there is under the immobile body. 

The alarms have stopped and the lights are back to the normal brightness. Surprisingly the ship seems to still be in one piece. The help would be here soon. Federation efficiency is almost as good as Cardassian. He just wishes he did not smell the Human blood. For some reason it was making him nauseous.

***

Later, when Doctor Julian Bashir is resting in the infirmary, drugged to the gills and out of danger, Garak would spend only several moments in his quarters before changing the lights to ship wide standard, instead of reddish spectrum of his home sun. Distressingly, he still keeps seeing red stains out of the corner of his eye.


	2. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Garak doing his job and being himself.

The sky on Palebis is orange. It is the first thing Garak notices, even before the alien smells and sounds. It's his first time off world, and the strangeness of everything has him on edge, despite preparatory files and vids. The sky on vids did not look so bright. It is possible that he didn't believe it could be.

 

He checks into a mid-price hotel. The orange-skinned clerk is both deferential and welcoming. Palebis holds no strategic or material value, except for a climate that seems uniquely suited to Cardassian relaxation. He supposes even Central command balked at conquering somewhere just for the sake of vacations. Cardassian tourists are the norm here, and majority of the planet economy is based on the resort trade.

 

The next morning finds him enjoying the weather in the street cafe, a glass of excellent hot fish juice in his hand. Even Mila would not have been ashamed to serve something like that. He is looking forward to the sight seeing and relaxation before taking the transport back to Prime in two days time. Garak watches absent-mindedly as the emergency services walk out of the building across from the cafe and two doors down. They are floating a stretcher behind them, the canopy closed and opaqued. He knows that the canopy is hiding the remains of recently departed Gul Messair, who had managed to do something foolish enough to attract personal attention of Obsidian Order.

 

He supposes that this cakewalk is Tain's way of welcoming him to a new post. He doubts the future missions would be quite this relaxing.

 

Elim Garak watches the orange sky as he contemplates the next step of his career. Overhead, a flock of fliers beats their wings as they head towards the sun.


	3. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't step into the same river twice.

It was a common belief among Cardassians that zh'yelta flowers only grew on the graves. That was a mere superstition, of course. As a former gardener, Garak happened to know that they merely preferred rich soil and as few disturbances as possible. Still, there are reasons for every superstition.

 

It was the end of spring in the Capital City and the Main Cemetery blazed with yellow of blooming zh'yelta. Menya gnats supplied a study subaudial hum as they rushed around pollinating them. Elim Garak walked slowly along the main path towards the Tain family mausoleum. It was his last day on Cardassia Prime, before a departure for Federation and Earth. 

 

He still was not entirely sure how he got talked into taking that ambassadorial position, though he suspected that current posting of Julian to Starfleet Medical had a lot to do with it. Then again, the ability to return back to Cardassian space without threat to his life did a lot to reconcile him to his new leave taking. He found that, while he missed his homeworld when he was gone, he felt stifled among the tradition-fettered people of Capital. Too much time among aliens probably.

 

Finally at the mausoleum, he paused only a minute before putting a visitor's stone on the shelf carved for that purpose. This was not Tain's resting place and, frankly, Garak could only feel glee at the thought. Instead, he put to bear full amount of pressure available to secure a place for Mila. One where she would have lain if ever her value in Enabran Tain's life have been acknowledged. It took some rather pointed threats to confirm the rumors of his parentage and embroil Tain clan in a scandal before they have agreed to his request. 

 

Garak thought that Enabran would have been rather horrified, while Mila was the sort to deeply appreciate the irony.


End file.
